Whalers
The Whalers are a group of assassins in Dishonored, led by Daud. They wear industrial gas masks used in whale oil processing plants,The Whalers'' presumably to protect themselves from the rat plague. Their base of operations is the former Chamber of Commerce in the Flooded District. Before being recruited by Daud, they were mercenaries, street kids and refugees . They appear at times to attack Corvo Attano and were involved in the assassination of the Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin. There are four different ranks of Whalers during the game: standard rank assassins outfitted in dark blue suits, summoned novice assassins wearing gray outfits, summoned master assassins wearing black outfits, and unique leader assassins such as Daud and Billie Lurk wearing dark red suits. All members make use of the same weapons and masks. Equipment and skills Assassins possess supernatural abilities, including Blink -- which they refer to as "transversals"Report to Daud -- and Pull -- known to them as tethering, which pulls an object or target towards the caster. The Assassins' transversals have a much greater range than Corvo's Blink ability, but whether this state is based on function or practice is unknown. Transversals also seem to work differently, requiring the user to think of the locale instead of seeing it, as revealed in a conversation during The Flooded District. It is also stated that looking at and focusing on the destination while performing a transversal limits the potential of the power. Assassins often use transversals in combat, blinking next to targets and attacking them directly. Tethering is used to snare and pin targets, and is not limited by physics; tethered targets can be lifted and held in the air, as performed on Corvo during the attack on the Empress. Though a target is still able to move while tethered, moving against its pull is met with great resistance. In addition to the use of their swords, Assassins use their wristbows to perform ranged attacks. Combat *Be careful not to get ambushed when passing Assassin territory. Assassins will often teleport behind Corvo, or pull him into bad positions through their supernatural abilities. Bend Time is a good way to turn the odds in Corvo's favor. *It is inadvisable to directly confront groups of Assassins, as their powers make their attacks hard to predict or even block. Even on a high chaos approach, it is advised to single them out before attacking. *When attacking Assassins with ranged weaponry, it is advised to catch them off-guard, otherwise they will often teleport or dodge, thus making Corvo waste ammunition. *Utilize Dark Vision to find the hiding spots of Assassins. Also, getting to high ground significantly decreases Corvo's chance of being ambushed. *Assassins are much harder to shake off than normal guards due to their teleportation ability. When playing a low-chaos approach, often sleep darts are the only way to knock them out once alerted. *If an Assassin is hit with Windblast, they will teleport, nullifying the damage. However, their mana must recharge afterward, so if Corvo uses Windblast again before their mana recharges, they will not be able to teleport in time. *Unlike Overseers, Assassins can be killed by a crossbow bolt to the head, despite their masks. *If tethered, whether by Daud or an Assassin, Corvo can blink away to escape the effects of the ability. Alternatively, he may charge the caster, turning their own ability against them. Trivia *During the mission House of Pleasure, an Assassin appears in a room attached to one with a weeper in it. The weeper does not attack the Assassin, due to a wooden barricade blocking it from the room with the Assassin in it. **Three other Assassins can also be encountered during the mission: one in the apartment with the mother's journal, one on a rooftop nearby, and the last on a rooftop near Granny Rags' former home. The last Assassin appears later as Corvo returns from his mission. *Assassins are immune to certain poisons.The Brigmore Job This is, however, not applicable to the sleep darts utilized by Corvo. *The Assassins' magic is bestowed upon them by Daud, rather than directly gifted by the Outsider. **The degree to which the Assassins share in Daud's powers is beyond his control, with some of them failing to receive any powers at all.Daud's Journal: Billie Lurk *If an unconscious Assassin is hidden underwater, they will still be able to breathe, meaning that they will not count as being killed. *Assassins do not talk or shout during combat, even while on fire, but do speak upon spotting Corvo or while patrolling. *The Overseer music box prevents Assassins from performing Transversals and Tetherings in much the same way it inhibits Corvo's magic use. *The Assassin in-game model recycles an old design that was originally intended for Corvo. *If Corvo chooses to spare Daud in the low chaos choice, Assassins in the Flooded District will no longer be hostile toward him. They will, however, push him aside if he stands in their way. *The Heart has great difficulty learning the secrets of individual Assassins. It mentions that "It is as if there is a cloak around him, and I cannot see through it" and that they have "Secrets so well kept -- even I cannot discern the truth."The Heart Quotes: Whalers Gallery acr.jpg|Assassin. whaler model.jpg|Whaler concept render. assassin's mask.jpg|Assassin's mask - concept art. Fight whaler prologue.png|A Whaler in the gazebo at Dunwall Tower. Corvo fighting a Whaler.jpg|Corvo fighting a Whaler at Dunwall Tower. Assassin HoP1.png|An Assassin lurking on a balcony during House of Pleasure. Assassin HoP2.png|An Assassin on a rooftop near Griff's Curio Shop. Assassin HoP3.png|An Assassin watches Bloodox Way during House of Pleasure. assassin1.png|Assassin attacking Corvo. Thug9.png|An Assassin facing down thugs. assassin3.png|An Assassin is hit by a fire ball. assassin03.png|An Assassin uses tethering to pull Corvo toward him. mr assassin01.png|A closeup of an Assassin. mr assassin02.png|A Whaler stands over Corvo. mr assassin03.png|An Assassin rows a boat while others wait. assassinsroof.png|Assassins on a roof. Assassin Training.jpg|An Assassin being trained. screens02 assassins2.png|An Assassin fights Corvo up close. Dunwall-City-Trials AssassinTraining.jpg|An Assassin in Dunwall City Trials. Back alley brawl whaler.png|A Whaler in Back Alley Brawl. assassin2.png|An Assassin runs along a roof. assassins01a.png|A group of Assassins with a captive Overseer. assassinz03.png|An Assassin in a gray and purple uniform. Cym03.png|Assassins talking about Daud. GasMaskEnemies.jpg|Multiple Assassins. References ru:Китобои Category:Enemies Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Allies Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Gangs